121715-Checking Order
19:54:15 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:54 -- 19:54:42 GG: I. Had. Really. Wished. You. Had. Mentioned. More. To. Me. About. Everything. Before. The. Deal. Happened. Aaisha.... 19:55:11 AT: >oc Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't want to keep Ari waiting. :( ɔo< 19:55:19 AT: >oc Oh. Whoops. That's still on. ɔo< 19:55:28 GG: What. Is. Still. On? 19:55:36 GG: Oh. The. Quirk.... 19:55:42 AT: yes! 19:55:59 GG: You. Have. Been. Using. That. Now? 19:56:11 AT: mmm yes a little! 19:56:30 AT: i'm feeling much better so i think it's time to take a stronger role 19:56:54 GG: I. See.... Well. That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... 19:57:40 GG: I. Admit. While. I. Am. Uncertain. Of. The. Deal. Being. A. Good. Thing. What. Was. Mentioned. Afterwards. Was. Definitely. Invaluable.... 19:57:58 AT: yes it was 19:58:00 AT: very much so! 19:58:12 AT: i'm still hoping to get through this with minor bloodshed 19:58:53 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. Miss. Fenrix. Will. Allow. That.... It. Was. Her. Matesprit. That. Was.... 19:59:27 AT: i know 19:59:33 AT: and she has a right here 19:59:34 AT: i'm aware 19:59:42 GG: I. Know. 20:00:04 GG: I. Am. Not. Meaning. To. Sound. Condescending... 20:00:59 GG: I. Think. You. Should. Know. Mr. Aesona. Made. A. Deal. As. Well.... 20:01:50 GG: With. Ari. I. Mean.... 20:02:06 AT: yes 20:02:10 AT: i know he was considering one 20:02:15 AT: i'm hoping he was smart about it 20:02:56 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. So.... I. Had. Asked. Him. To. Have. Me. Sit. On. It. If. He. Felt. He. Absolutely. Had. To.... Since. Noone. Will. Listen. To. Me. About. Not. Making. These. Deals. To. Being. With. 20:03:29 AT: oh 20:03:32 GG: But. Apparently. It. Happened. At. A. Time. When. I. Was.... Indisposed.... 20:03:32 AT: wll lorrea was there so 20:03:51 AT: oh 20:03:52 GG: Yes. I. Had. Found. Out. About. That. As. Well.... 20:04:29 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Rather. Dislike. His. Deal. More. Than. The. One. You. Have.... Same. Business. But. With. No. Set. Terms. Of. When. A. Certain. Condition. Will. Happen.... 20:04:50 AT: ... 20:04:56 AT: i told him how mine worked 20:05:06 AT: he should've gone in ready and knowing what he wanted to request 20:05:31 GG: Apparently. Ari. Told. Him. That. There. Was. Not. A. Lot. Of. Time. For. Negotiations.... 20:05:49 AT: it does not matter if there wasn't time 20:05:53 GG: That. His. Dreamself. Was. Going. To. Be. Auctioned. Off. Soon.... 20:06:01 AT: he was talking to us all before the deal 20:06:06 AT: he should've had an idea 20:06:07 AT: or two 20:06:29 GG: I. Agree.... And. If. I. Was. There. I. Would. Have. At. Least. Argued. For. More. Set. Conditions. 20:06:44 AT: yes 20:07:09 GG: But. Again. What. Is. Done. Is. Done.... As. Much. As. I. Hate. It. All.... 20:07:24 AT: what were the conditions of his deal? 20:07:38 GG: Is. It. Safe. To. Exchange. That. Knowledge? 20:07:50 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. What. To. Even. Say. Anymore. 20:08:16 AT: if you feel you should keep it to yourself then that's fine 20:08:22 AT: i understand we're being watched 20:08:47 GG: Then. Again. If. Scarlet. Is. Working. With. Jack. Then. She. Already. Knows.... Which. Means. He. Knows.... 20:08:59 AT: perhaps 20:09:16 AT: if they're working together that would be safe to assume 20:10:17 GG: The. Details. Of. The. Deal. Is. As. Follows.... Mr. Aesona. Will. Have. Access. To. Magic.... As. He. Gains. More. Magic. The. Chance. Of. Going. Grimdark. Also. Grows.... 20:10:30 GG: No. Set. Amount. To. Know. When. That. Will. Be. 20:10:33 AT: ... 20:10:40 AT: and he called my deal reckless. 20:11:13 GG: Yes.... 20:11:38 GG: And. To. Be. Honest. I. Believe. Both. Deals. Were. Reckless.... 20:11:46 GG: Though. His. More. So. 20:12:17 GG: Have. You. Told. Your. Team. Mates. Yet. About. The. Deal? 20:15:51 GG: Aaisha? 20:18:21 AT: i won't argue but i'm currently happy with mine 20:18:22 AT: and yes i have 20:18:27 AT: except for lorcan 20:18:35 AT: they're not too excited but that's understandable 20:19:32 GG: I. Can. Imagine.... 20:21:27 GG: May. I. Ask. What. Exactly. The. Power. Is. That. You. Have. Twelve. Uses. Of? 20:21:50 AT: oh 20:21:59 AT: a burgundyblood's psionics 20:22:05 AT: telekinsis 20:22:20 AT: it'll change after i go grimdark to another caste's psionics 20:22:43 GG: And. Then. The. Process. Happens. Again? 20:23:06 AT: yes 20:24:22 GG: Well. At. Least. There. Will. Be. No. Surprises. In. Regards. To. What. Will. Happen. Until. That. Point.... 20:26:02 AT: yes! :) 20:26:18 GG: I. Just. Hope. You. Two. Remain. The. Only. Two. With. These. Deals.... 20:26:44 GG: If. Miss. Fenrix. Changed. Her. Mind. After. Spending. That. Time. Alone.... 20:27:27 AT: mmmm well as long as she's smart about it i suppose i won't mind 20:27:48 GG: Aaisha. We. Do. Not. Know. Anything. About. Ari.... 20:28:13 GG: They. Seem.... Nice.... But. That. Does. Not. Mean. Anything. With. Such. A. Short. Time. In. Knowing. Them. 20:28:47 AT: yes i understand 20:28:57 AT: i hope to get to know them better they are really nice 20:29:22 GG: If. Miss. Libby. Was. Not. Bound. By. The. Rules. They. Mentioned. I. Would. Ask. Her. More.... 20:29:51 AT: yes but she is so it's best not to pry 20:30:21 AT: we don't want her getting in trouble 20:30:26 GG: Indeed.... 20:31:00 GG: The. Last. Time. I. Asked. About. Horror. Terrors.... I. Do. Not. Want. A. Repeat. Of. That.... 20:31:48 AT: mmm? 20:32:48 GG: When. I. Asked. Shortly. Afterwards. We. Were. Visited. By. The. One. That. Tortured. You.... She. Had. Nearly. Killed. Miss. Libby. To. Get. To. LoPaP.... 20:34:28 AT: aah glissa yes 20:34:38 GG: I. Really. Do. Not. Want. To. Say. That. One'S. Name.... 20:34:48 AT: okay 20:35:07 AT: sigh i wish it was as easy to research here as it was on alternia 20:35:18 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. It. Matters. For. Anyone. Else. But. She. Had. Said. She. Would. Come. If. Madame. Cenero. Would. Say. Her. Name. Three. Times.... 20:35:31 GG: So. I. Am. Not. Taking. Chances. With. That. Name.... 20:35:39 AT: mmm that's good to know 20:36:12 GG: And. We. Already. Know. Research. Is. Risky.... It. Would. Constitute. A. Deal. If. Certain. Information. Became. Known.... 20:37:28 AT: it's not even just that i would like to research on 20:37:40 AT: the game 20:37:45 AT: the players that came before us 20:38:18 GG: Well. I. Sent. The. Guide. To. Miss. Lorcan.... It. Is. Basically. Meant. For. Her. Class. And. Planet. Though.... 20:38:28 AT: oh is it? 20:38:36 AT: well it'll help at least 20:39:10 GG: Admittedly.... I. Was.... A. Bit. Heavy. Handed. In. Getting. It. Sent.... 20:39:28 GG: If. It. Was. Not. Already. Said. To. You.... 20:39:38 AT: yes i was told 20:39:44 GG: Oh. Gods.... 20:40:23 AT: hehe 20:40:34 AT: try not to interrupt her red time :3c 20:41:01 GG: I. Really. Did. Not. Mean. To. Throw. It. Like. That.... And. I. Would. Have. Picked. A. Better. Time. If. I. Had. Been. Told.... Well. More. Than. Just. That. She. Was. Busy.... 20:44:14 GG: But. Moving. Along. From. Embarassing. Topics.... 20:44:27 AT: hehe sorry serios 20:44:39 AT: i'm sure you'll court her just fine in the future 20:48:09 GG: Again.... Please. Let. Us. Move. On.... 20:48:19 AT: hehehe 20:48:20 AT: okay 20:48:31 AT: what did you want to talk about? 20:49:23 GG: I. Mainly. Just. Wanted. To. Make. Certain. You. Were. Alright.... 20:49:46 GG: That. Everything. Was. As. It. Was. Described.... 20:49:55 GG: With. No. Additional. Clauses... 20:51:02 AT: yes it is :) it's very simple 20:53:20 GG: I. Really. Do. Hope. It. Is. Indeed.... I. Have. Not. Been. A. Good. Guard. Since. Shortly. After. The. Fight. With. The. Engineer.... 20:54:09 AT: we're all still learning 20:54:32 AT: i'm sure even on alternia you would've been trained by an older highblood before being my guard as an empress 20:54:58 AT: so don't be hard on yourself 20:57:53 GG: Was. There. Anything. I. Could. Have. Said. Or. Done. That. Would. Have. Prevented. The. Deal. Even. If. Doing. So. Gave. Us. The. Information. It. Did? 20:58:34 AT: mmmm probably not 20:58:53 AT: i'd made my decision by the time i'd messaged you 20:59:11 AT: if anything you did your job wonderfull! 20:59:34 GG: And. Yet. I. Still. Feel. You. May. Yet. Be. In. A. Great. Deal. Of. Danger. Because. Of. This. Deal.... 20:59:37 AT: i wanted you to be there to BE my guard :) 20:59:43 AT: when are we never not 20:59:51 GG: This. Is. True.... 21:00:08 GG: Danger. Seems. To. Be. An. Ever. Ready. Constant. In. This. Game. 21:00:24 AT: yes 21:00:35 AT: and i'm sure if there weren't outside faactors it'd be going a little smoother 21:02:08 GG: One. Would. Hope.... Otherwise. There. Would. Be. More. Worrisome. Things. To. Consider. About. This. Game.... 21:03:32 AT: well we are working to create a universe 21:03:37 AT: oh speaking of 21:03:56 AT: i suppose i need to ask libby what the difference between a gemini session and duet are 21:04:25 GG: You. Are. Confident. In. Talking. To. Miss. Libby. Again? 21:04:32 AT: oh yes! 21:04:41 AT: that last of the drugs glissa used on me are gone 21:05:22 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. If. These. Drugs. Were. Fully. Mentioned. To. Me.... 21:05:29 GG: But. I. Am. Glad. They. Are. Gone. 21:05:40 AT: oh yes i never really mentioned them 21:05:50 AT: but i guess you can think of them similiar to will suppresents! 21:07:16 GG: ....That. Is. Rather. Distressing. To. Hear. Now.... But. It. Is. Gone. Now.... 21:07:25 AT: yes it is 21:08:13 AT: and i'm glad now i can actually start working! without second guessing myself! 21:08:38 GG: And. I. Will. Say. Seeing. How. You. Were. Afterwards. With. How. You. Were. Helping. Miss. Fenrix.... I. Have. To. Say. I. Was. Proud. To. See. That. Strength. In. You.... 21:09:02 AT: hehe i'm glad i can live up to your expectations! 21:10:20 GG: Was. There. Any. Doubt. On. That? 21:11:20 AT: not for you!!! 21:11:22 AT: heh 21:11:49 GG: Well. Indeed.... 21:13:43 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Want. To. Check. Up. On. Miss. Fenrix.... I. Really. Do. Not. Want. To. Find. Out. Yet. Another. Person. Has. Made. A. Deal.... 21:14:18 GG: I. Trust. That. She. Would. Not. Make. It. Out. Of. Rage. Based. On. How. I. Last. Saw. Her.... But.... 21:14:46 AT: yes please do! and yes she seemed much before last i talked to her :) 21:14:48 AT: bored if anything 21:15:07 AT: i was sad i couldn't be with her but ohwell 21:16:22 GG: In. Any. Case. Stay. Safe. And. Good. Luck. With. Everything.... 21:16:40 GG: Hopefully. You. Will. Not. Need. To. Use. Those. Powers. Quite. Yet.... 21:17:02 AT: yes i doubt it 21:17:20 AT: thank you!! hopefully we can work on a better means of communication soon 21:18:01 GG: Indeed.... The. Spying. Is. Quite. Annoying. To. Have. To. Worry. About. 21:18:34 AT: yes it is but well just something we have to deal with and work around 21:19:58 GG: Indeed.... 21:20:51 GG: Even. With. The. Spying. Please. Do. Not. Hesitate. To. Contact. Me. If. Anything. Comes. Up. Or. If. You. Wish. To. Talk. 21:21:22 AT: ofc! 21:21:51 GG: :) 21:22:02 AT: hehe :) i'll talk to you later? 21:22:13 GG: Of. Course. 21:22:30 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:22 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha